And A Bumper Sticker That Says "No Other Possibility"
Creator of the Mix: Rev. Syung Myung Me Initial Notes About The Mix: MonkeyMan/Robot Monster did a mix CD exchange a while ago, where he paired us up with each other to send off a Mix CD to the pair. He said he did try to make the pairings a little interesting by pairing folks with likes/dislikes that might be semi-compatible. My person, for example, was pretty open, and liked Frank Zappa, punk, metal and psychedelica (yay!) and disliked country (boo! -- that was pretty hard, actually) and rap (eh, that one was pretty doable for me, but I do enjoy some). For the record, my taste-repsonses were: What do you like: Pretty out there -- rock, pop, country (old/alt., preferably), experimental, noise, whatever ''What do you dislike: Reggae is basically my genre I just can't get behind. Band-wise, hm. Not really a fan of Radiohead, though I can appreciate them on paper at least -- same with Sonic Youth. Can't fucking _STAND_ Kimya Dawson, The Walkmen, or No Doubt, though. Among others, of course. ''What would you like to hear more of: Pretty much anything, particularly if you think I don't know about them. I'm kinda interested in Rilo Kiley's stuff (the Jenny Lewis album is mindblowingly good), or perhaps other stuff. I am also fine with more stuff along the lines of Plaid, too, as I've been digging them lately. Or, well, just about anything. I am pretty open. I haven't got my mix yet (it's supposed to be sent by the 10th, and it's only the 8th, so, um, duh), but I'll probably post mine up if my partner doesn't beat me to it, but yeah! Hooray! Anyway, the theme for this mix, which I totally forgot to mention is songs that are: * 2 minutes exactly or less * Actual songs, not just sound clips/sound effects or somethin'. (The King Missile is SO an actual song!) * Not found on things like ''The Commerical Album, Short Music For Short People or the like, i.e. tracks specifically recorded to be real short. * Stuff that's pretty good. I was surprised I was only able to get just shy of 50 tracks. I thought about adding a really long bonus track (probably would have been "Suicide Journalist" by Chris Morris, but then I decided I'd have to cut another 5-10 tracks that were already kinda hard to prune down so this one actually doesn't have a Wacky Bonus Track. Oh well! Tracklisting: #Barnes & Barnes - Music Doesn't Matter #Sonny Sharrock - Hit Single #The Dead Milkmen - The Infant Of Prague Customized My Van #"Weird Al" Yankovic - Fun Zone #X-Ray Spex - I Am A Cliché #The Mountain Goats - Fall Of The Star High School Running Back #Shonen Knife - Sushi Bar Song #The Ramones - Now I Wanna Sniff Some Glue #The Sonics - Maintaining My Cool #Negativland - Car Bomb #They Might Be Giants - Somebody's Body #Frank Zappa - Baby, Take Your Teeth Out #Patience And Prudence - Gonna Get Along Without Ya Now #Yoko Ono - New York Woman #Wild Man Fischer - Oh God, Please Send Me A Kid #Billy Nayer Show - Knitting Favorites #Barcelona - April 1978 #Shadowy Men On A Shadowy Planet - Bang Bang (My Baby Shot Me Down) #Black Flag - Gimmie Gimmie Gimmie #Mark Mothersbaugh - My Home Town #David Bowie - Breaking Glass #mc chris - White Kids Love Hip Hop #Mono Puff - Tryptophane #The Apples In Stereo - She's Telling Lies #The Young Fresh Fellows - Good Things Go #Belle & Sebastian - Scooby Driver #Supersnazz - C-3PO #The Fastbacks - Gone To The Moon #Half Japanese - Charmed Life #The Mr. T Experience - The History Of The Concept Of The Soul #Snakefinger - Jesus Was A Leprechaun #Tom Lehrer - Werner Von Braun #The Minus 5 - Aw Shit Man #DEVO - Uglatto #XTC - Pulsing Pulsing #Chumbawamba - Hey Hey We're The Junkies #Tubeway Army - The Life Machine #bis - Ninja Hi Skool #Elvis Costello & The Attractions - No Action #King Missile - Double Fucked By Two Black Studs #Nine Inch Nails - Pinion #The Residents - Bach Is Dead #Ween - I'll Be Your Jonny On The Spot #Visqueen - My House #The Magnetic Fields - Absolutely Cuckoo #James Kochalka Superstar - Beatdown In The Shower #Bonzo Dog Band - You Done My Brain In